Rise of the Guardians (Crystal Waters)
by FrostyGirl317
Summary: Jack Frost wasn't the only one turned immortal. His fiancé turned immortal before he did. She remembers their past, but he doesn't. Can she help him remember? Will seeing her remind him of the past? Mentions and sights of three ancient hags and a black cat. Don't worry the cat is friendly. Jack Frost and OC
1. Prologue 1

**Hi this is my first time on Fanfiction, so I hope I do a good job. I got the name "Crystal Waters" from that episode in Victorious where Tori sneaks on set and gets past the security guard. I've had this story idea for a while now and I've been dying to write it! So here I go. And I hope you like it. And I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hocus Pocus.**

Prologue 1

_When I first awoken, I felt cold and wet._

_The first thing I saw was the moon shining upon me._

_At first, I was pretty scared, but for some reason it felt right._

_But then, I realized that I was dead._

_No longer alive._

_To myself, I thought, "If I am dead, then why am I still breathing?"_

_All of a sudden, I heard a voice._

_"You're name is Crystal Waters."_

_I realized that it came from the moon._

_I had heard of the legends of the Man in Moon, but I never believed it._

_Though, I did not know why he gave me a new name._

_I already knew my name. _

_But it wasn't Crystal Waters._

_The blue diamond ring on my left ring finger reminded me of who I really am._

_My real name is Evelyn Binx._

_And this is my story._

**Well, this is the first prologue of the story. So what do you think of it so far? Good? Bad? I'm not sure if they did have rings three hundred years ago but this is fanfiction so I say they did. The next chapter with the dialogue might not make sensefor you won't understand it, but I'll try my best. I got the name "Evelyn" from that mummy movie. Always liked the name "Evelyn" so yeah. And I got the "Binx" part, obviously from Hocus Pocus. So I'll write as soon as I can and see you on the next chapter.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hi, I'm back! Here is the second prologue! Some of the dialouge in here might not be very accurate to how they really spoke in the 1500's or 1600's but I did my best. I hope you like it! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hocus Pocus. Dreamworks and Disney own them.**

Prologue 2

It all started a day before All Hallows Eve. The year was 1693, during the years of the Salem Witch trials. I was the younger sister of Thackery Binx and older sister of Emily Binx. Thackery was about a year older than me. He was seventeen years old and I was sixteen years old. And Emily was about eight and a half years old.

Our beloved town of Salem was plagued with the fear of the Sanderson witches that lived in the woods. They were cruel and very powerful. Whoever saw them casting a spell, they were instantly killed. The people of our town were too frightened to do anything. Not that I blame them. Those witches did not show any mercy to anyone. From elderly to newborn infant, they were merciless. After all, they did sell their souls to the devils.

Winifred was the eldest sister. And definitely the cruelest of them all. She had the power of lightning, and she was the one that casts her most evil spells. Mary, the second eldest, was the bloodhound of the group. She could probably smell a child from a mile away. She was also Winifred's personal parrot and sidekick. Sarah, the youngest sister, is basically an idiot. She is also very boy crazy. But don't let that fool you. She has a singing voice that can lure children to their house.

I was sleeping next to Thackery and Emily that morning. I felt a sudden chill from outside and I sat up, my heart racing. I looked out the window, but I saw nothing. I laid back and was about to go back to sleep, when I heard a singing voice.

It sounded soothing and sweet, but the words sent chills down my back. I then recognized it as Sarah's song. The witches were trying to lure a new victim!

I instantly jumped out of bed and ran outside. The crisp fall air instantly made me shiver, but I ignored it. I went to the fence and I saw a purple figure in the distance and I saw a little girl with brown hair in a white nightgown. The little girl looked familiar to me and I recognized her as Piper. She was my fiancé's, Jackson Overland Frost, little sister.

Piper was to be the next victim of the witches' magic!

But I wasn't going to allow it!

So without warning anyone, I ran straight to the forest. I ran as fast as I could to get to Piper.

As I heard some cackles in the distance, I ran faster till Piper was in front of me. I reached out and grabbed Piper by the back of her nightgown. As I grabbed her, she snapped out of the spell.

"Evelyn!" Piper cried as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her just as tight.

I heard footsteps coming toward us, so I got down on one knee and said to Piper, "Piper, run! Cover thou's ears and run to the town. Yell as loud as thou can! Get thy brother and get my brother as well. Call as many townspeople as you can!"

"But shall ye do?"

My heart dropped to my stomach as I realized the truth. "I'll distract them for as long as I can. Now go! Run!"

"But—"

"RUN!"

At that Piper ran to the town, covering her ears, and screaming for help. I smiled knowing that at least one child was spared.

"Thou were foolish to save that girl's life." A wicked voice said from behind me. I knew whose voice that belonged to.

"At least one child was spared from thou's wickedness. If she died, I would never forgive myself."

Winifred cackled. "Even if it meant thou life? Thou do realize what shall happen to thee, correct?"

I did know what would happen if I interfered. I knew that perfectly. I had a feeling that things would probably end this way. I somehow knew that I was probably going to die. But as long as Jack's sister was safe, then I would gladly die.

"I know of what will happen to me. And I accept it. I knew that the moment I ran towards here. As long as Piper is safe, I do not care of what becomes of me." I said bravely.

Winfred and sisters cackled. "Thou art foolish! Sisters! Let's end her! Together!"

With that I felt an enormous amount of pain shot into my back. I let out a cry as I fell to the ground. As soon as I landed I felt more blasts of pain hit me. I was tossed into the trees and the ground. As I saw my blood, I felt dizzy. The blasts kept going and I was feeling my strength leaving my body very fast. And then the blasts stopped.

"Shall we finish her off, Winnie?" Mary asked.

"Nay. She'll be dead in minutes. Let us go now."

I heard footsteps leave, and I knew that the witches were gone. I also knew that Winfred was correct. I was going to die any minute now. I don't regret saving Piper. But I do regret that I won't be able to say good bye to my parents, to Thackery, to Emily, or Piper. And . . . . I also regret not being able to marry Jack, raise a family together, and growing older together. And I also regret not being able to say goodbye to him.

"Evelyn!"

I thought I was hearing things when someone called my name. I also thought I was hearing things when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Evelyn!"

"Evelyn, where are you?"

"Big sister!"

"She's over here, Jack!"

"Evelyn!"

I heard the voices and footsteps coming closer and louder, when I realized I wasn't hallucinating at all.

I felt arms around me as they turned me so that my back faced the ground, and they held me in their arms. My head was on someone's chest, but I didn't know whose arms I was in.

"Evelyn! Evelyn, wake up, please!" a familiar voice called out to me.

I tried to open my eyes with difficulty, but I managed to open them. As they opened, my sight was fuzzy and I could see multiple shadows above me. My vision started to clear, I started to see clearly.

The closest shadow started to clear, and I saw brown eyes and brown hair that went to his ears. The hair seemed familiar when I recognized it as Jack's hair. That's when I realized that it was Jack. He was the one holding me and calling my name the most.

"Jack. . . . thou. . . came. . . ." I said, as I smiled weakly.

"Of course I came. So has everyone else." Jack said with tears in his eyes.

I looked around slowly and I did see everyone. I saw Thackery, Emily, Piper, and my parents. They all came to find me.

"Hello, everyone. . . . .I see that thou has found me."

Thackery knelt down beside me and took my left hand in his. "Evelyn, why did thou not call for help?"

"There was. . . .no time. I had to do something . . . . . or else we would have lost Piper."

"But why? Did thou know what would have happened to thee if thou interfered with those hags?"

I nodded slowly. "I . . . knew the consequences of my actions, Thackery. Somehow I knew that this would have happened. However . . . I accepted it. As long as Piper was safe, that was enough for me."

Piper and Emily began to cry. "This all my fault. I am sorry Evelyn. Please forgive me." Piper cried.

"Tis not your fault."

"Big sister," I turned my head towards Emily, "is thou going to . . . . die?"

I didn't want to tell Emily the cold and hard truth. I really didn't, but everyone knew that I wasn't going to make it. I was losing blood too fast, and I probably had a large amount of bones broken and horrible burns. There was no way that I would survive.

"I'm afraid I am going to die, Emily."

"Thou cannot!" Emily cried. Mother and father pulled Emily to them.

"Thou sister is right," I heard Jack say, "thou is going to be fine. I shall get help and have thou healed in no time."

I looked into Jack's eyes. "Jack, even thou knows I am. . . not going to live for much longer."

Jack shook his head. "No! Thou is going to make it! Thou is not going to die!"

Thackery gave Jack a sad look. "Jack, she is not going to live. She is going to die soon."

"No she's not!" Jack insisted.

I knew that even Jack knew that no matter how many times he denies it, he knows that I am going to die very soon.

I turned my head to Thackery and my parents. "Thackery? Mother? Father? I want thou to watch over Emily, and protect her tomorrow. I . . . . am no longer able to protect her. Do not let her out of thou sight. Can thou do that for me?"

Mother and father nodded as they held Emily tighter to them. Thackery nodded as he said, "I promise thee that I will protect Emily with my life. I will not let thee down."

I turned my head to Emily and Piper. "Girls, I want thou to listen to thy parents and brothers. Be nice to them. Can thou . . . do that for me as well?"

Emily nodded. "I will, big sister."

"I will, Evelyn." Piper answered.

Finally, I turned my head to Jack. "Jack . . . . I am sorry that I am leaving thee alone. I am sorry that we will never marry or . . . . raise a family. I was looking forward to do so."

Jack had tears streaming down his face. " Evy, please, do not leave me. I need thou here."

Tears began to fall from my eyes as well. "I do not want to leave thou either. I want to stay here. I do. But I cannot."

Jack held my left hand in his, and ran his thumb over my engagement ring.

"Jack, I want thee to find someone else. Lovers can be replaced, a sibling cannot."

"No! I will never find someone else! Do not even ask me to do such a thing!"

"I do not want thee to be alone."

"I would rather be alone than find another!"

I softly chuckled. "I suppose tis quite useless to change thou mind then."

"Indeed."

"Then can thou watch over Piper for me? Make sure she is not the next one to die. Promise me?"

Jack shook as he nodded. "I promise."

"Can all of thee do one more thing for me?" everyone nodded, "Bury me beside the river today. I would like to be by the river after I am gone."

"Of course, darling." Mother said.

I smiled. "Then I can leave this world with no fear. I shall see all of thee in heaven one day."

"Evy."

Jack leaned down kissed me one final time. His arms began to tighten around me as he felt me starting to drift away.

Jack pulled back quickly and looked down at me.

I smiled at everyone as I felt my body lose it's strength and my vision begin to darken. "Goodbye everyone. I will always love thee and I will always be with thee."

Those were my final words as my whole world turned black and my heart stopped beating.

**Well there you go. That's the end of the second proplogue. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Prologue 3

**Hi, I'm back! Here is the final prologue! Then after that, it's on with the story! I don't own Rise of the Guardians and Hocus Pocus. Dreamworks and Disney owns them.**

Prologue 3

I slowly walked towards the Sanderson house where my brother who was cursed to be an immortal cat sat. I heard him cry in front of the dead Sanderson sister.

"Why must these hags take everything from me? I've lost both of my beloved sisters in just two days, I've lost my parents and my best friend, and I've lost my humanity and mortality." Thackery looked to the still hanging witches. "Why did thou have to take everything from me? Was killing my sister, Evelyn, not enough for thee?" Thackery shouted as he sobbed.

I walked slowly towards Thackery until I was directly behind him. "They did not take everything from thee, Thackery."

Thackery gasped as he turned around to see me. As he turned to me, he gasped in shock. I was also shocked as well.

Since the man in moon raised me from my grave, no one has been able to see, hear, or touch me. So it was a bit of a shock to me that my brother, not too long ago, was not able to see or hear me till now.

"Who are thou? Are thee also a witch as well?"

I could pretty much understand why he would suspect me as a witch. I didn't exactly look like how I used to.

Since I came back to life, my curled dark brown hair had turned to a pale blue and my brown eyes turned to an ocean blue. My skin also became paler than usual, my lips turned to a pale pink, and my eyelashes became darker and longer.

"Nay. I am not a witch. I am not surprised that thou does not remember me."

Thackery tilted his head. "Why would I remember thee? Thou does not look familiar."

"I know that I do not look familiar. But believe me when I tell thee this, for I would not lie to my own brother."

"Brother?"

"Thackery, tis I, Evelyn Binx, thou sister."

Thackery's eyes widened in surprise. But they narrowed as he stood up on his paws and hissed at me. "Thou is lieing! My sister, Evelyn, is dead! I saw the men in our town lower her into the ground and buried her. I saw it myself!"

"Thackery, I was dead. Thou is not wrong. But the man in moon brought me back to life. Please, believe me. I would never lie to thee!"

"The man in moon? He is nothing but a fairytale."

"Just as witches are nothing but a fairytale, and transformations to different animals and immortality as well?"

Thackery stopped hissing at me as he began to realize that I had a point. If all of this were fake, than he would not be a cat, Emily would not be dead, and I would not have died as well.

Thackery did not say anything. He obviously did not trust me. Not that I really blame him. Here I was, telling my brother that his sister that had just died yesterday has been brought back to life, and looks nothing like his sister, and says that a fictional character from stories and legends brought her back from the dead. Oh yeah, he would definitely believe me. Not!

I fingered my engagement ring nervously, scared of what Thackery would say to me. As Thackery saw my ring, his eyes widened.

"Can thou come over here for a moment? I want to see thou ring."

As he said this, my hope began to rise. Of course! I still had my ring. Thackery knows that I would never take my ring off! Perhaps if he saw my ring, he would believe that it really is me!

I showed Thackery my ring close to his face so he could see it better. He looked over my ring very carefully. He saw the big light blue square gem in the middle and the two small diamonds on the sides. And he also saw the silver band with intricate carvings on it.

Thackery looked at my ring for a long time, as he saw the details of the rings, his eyes began to widen.

"My sister would never take her ring off, ever since my friend proposed to her. Even after she died, no one would take it off. Everyone knew it meant a lot to her. And no one would be cruel enough to go through her grave."

I smiled as he said this. "So, then if no one had stolen it, then this must mean that . . . . Evelyn, tis really thee? Is thou really here?" Thackery looked up at me with so much hope in his eyes, but he dare not show it, just in case if this is not real.

I nodded. "Yes, Thackery. It really is me."

Thackery's green eyes began to tear up, as he realized that this was real. "Evelyn! Thou is alive!" Thackery jumped from his place and into my arms as I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I am here, Thackery. I am not going anywhere."

"When did thou come back?"

"I came back to the living last night."

"Then why did thou not come to us?"

I sighed. "Thackery, I did come to thee last night."

Thackery leaned back and looked me in the eyes. "What does thou mean? We did not see thou there."

"Exactly my point."

"Can thou elaborate please?"

"What I mean is that, since Man in Moon brought me back from the dead, I have been invisible to everyone. I can touch everything physically and I'm here physically, and at the same time I'm not. People had walked through me. At first, I really did think that I was dead, however, the Man in Moon said that no one can ever see me, because I am no longer human."

"Then thou mean that no one can ever see thou again?"

I nodded.

"Then why can I see thou?"

"As I have said, Thackery, I am no longer human, and the same goes for thou."

"I am only a cat."

"An _immortal _cat, Thackery. I am also immortal."

"That is how I can see thee?"

"Yes, and it seems that we will be together for a very long time."

Thackery nodded. "Yes." Thackery looked at the Sanderson house. "But what shall we do with Winifred's last curse? She said that she can return on All Hallows Eve, when the moon is full, and a virgin lights the Black Flame Candle, then the witches can return."

Thackery had a good point. What should we do about that? Because somehow we knew that someone might actually try to light that candle. And no one can destroy that cursed book.

"Well, brother, since neither of us can die, then we should guard this house."

Thackery looked confused. "What does thou mean?"

"I mean, we should live in this house, and keep out anyone who tries to enter this house. We guard this place every night and every day. We make sure no one enters and lights that candle. Thou could say this could be our way of making it up for Emily. We may have failed in saving her, but we can protect everyone else from suffering from the same fate that the witches had bestowed upon us. We at least owe Emily and everyone else here that."

"Thou is right. We shall guard this house, until the witches are dead and gone," Thackery looked at the Sanderson sisters' bodies hanging, "Permanently."

"That is a promise that we shall not break."

And we never broke that promise.

Thackery and I had been protecting that house for over 300 years. Neither of us had aged. And nothing changed.

That is until the spring of 2013.

And that is when the real story began.

**Well, this is the end of the final prologue! And now it is time for the real story to start! I'll update the first chapter as soon as I can, but school comes first. Feel free to review! I'll see you all later on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the story! It finally begins! Sorry it took so long! I had to do school and school always comes first. So here we go, and I hope you like it! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hocus Pocus. They belong to Dreamworks and Disney.**

Chapter 1

Our story takes place over 300 years into the future of the year 2013.

We see a large castle or large cabin on a tall mountain side in the North Pole.

Inside of a workshop full of ice, a big block of ice was placed on a table and a chainsaw went through it. A big jolly man with a white beard and wearing red with humming to his music as he worked.

"Still waiting for cookies!" A Russian voice called from the man.

Three little elves wearing red outfits with pointy hats and jingle bells at the ends were licking the cookies the man wanted. (Luckily the man didn't know.)

They put the cookies back on the tray and brought it to the man as he worked on his sculpture. As he worked, you could see his arms had two tattoos. On the right arm it said "Naughty" and on the left, it said "Nice". He had big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a cherry nose. (Give you a guess on who he is.) As he worked he created a roller coaster railroad and a small train.

As the train started, the cookies came, but one elf was still chewing. The other elf gave his partner a stern look and motioned for him to spit it out, and unfortunately he did.

"Finally!" The man said as he grabbed a cookie.

The man chuckled happily as he watched the train finish its course and then flew through the air on rockets.

Sadly the moment was ruined when the large door slammed open and a large furry beast stepped in.

The man cried out in disbelief at the broken train, and the beast made a startled and sheepish cry. This went on in a pattern twice.

The man groaned exasperated. "How many times have I told you to knock?"

But the beast quickly explained something to him. Apparently it caught his attention. "What? The Globe?" He asked as he grabbed his sword.

He walked towards a large globe with twinkly lights, and the floor was surrounded by little elves.

"Shoo with you pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?"

He gently pushed aside two large yetis about his height and looked at the globe. The lights were starting to flicker.

"What is this?"

More and more lights started to go out on the globe.

"Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" The man asked. The yetis gave a confused response.

All of a sudden they felt an ominous breeze, causing them to look up. Starting at the top of the globe, black sand started to spread all over the globe. The man's eyes grew wider as he saw the sand spread. The elves started to run away for cover. As the black sand spun faster and faster, it exploded, as it went around one side, a figure of a man came out in the sand and gave an evil laugh.

After that, the sand left.

The man came forward, with a look of recognition on his face. "Can it be?"

"Dingle!" Four elves came up, thinking he was talking to one of them.

"Make preparations. We are going to have company." With that, he reached forward to a kind of button with a handle, he twisted it to one side and pushed it down.

Colored lights came from it and it went out into the sky and it went out everywhere to where it needed to go.

We see a small blue-green colored hummingbird/fairy like creature squeeze under a pillow, and crawled back out with a tooth and flew out to go to a huge pink/gold palace to where a large hummingbird fairy was sending out locations to other small fairies for them to go to. She was also obsessing over the teeth the other fairies brought to her.

Pretty obvious that she's the tooth fairy? Right?

As she obsessed over a tooth one of her fairies brought her, she saw the brightly glowing colored lights in the sky, and she knew that she was being summoned.

At that, she and a few fairies instantly flew through the air, following the lights.

Next we see a child sleeping, with a golden figure made out of sand playing soccer over their heads. From the figure you can see a trail of sand leading out the window to a cloud of golden sand where a short man seems to be controlling the sand.

He looks up into the night sky and sees the glowing lights.

He leaves his dream cloud and shapes it into an old fashioned air plane. He slides on his goggles and follows the lights.

Underground, where we see a grassy tunnel and a fast moving animal moves through the tunnels. A tunnel hole opens in a snowy region. Two large rabbit ears pop out of the ground, and then a gray rabbit the size of a kangaroo jumped out of the hole.

He stood in a kind of tough heroic pose for a moment before the cold weather got to him and he rubbed his arms to get warm.

"It's freezing!" An Australian voice exclaimed from the rabbit.

As soon as he felt a little warmer, he started to hop quickly towards the workshop where the lights were coming from.

But as soon as he did, he started complaining. "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

Inside, North was greeting everyone.

"Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?"

The rabbit hopped in annoyed. "This better be good, North."

As soon as everyone arrived, North began to explain the situation to everyone. He explained that Pitch Black (A.K.A. the Boogeyman) was at the North Pole and had black sand covering the globe. However, everyone else seemed a little skeptical. Well, mostly Bunny was the skeptical one.

Bunny and North than got into an argument on which holiday was better. Tooth was giving directions to her fairies again.

Sandy then noticed a silvery light coming from an opening on the roof and noticed that it was the moon. He realized that Man in Moon was trying to contact them.

Sandy kept trying to get everyone's attention but they were too occupied with their arguments and jobs to notice. It wasn't until he grabbed and elf by the hat and rang its bell.

Everyone looked at sandy as he made a moon picture and an arrow pointing up towards to roof. At that everyone looked to the moon.

North greeted him. "Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

At that, Sandy was steamed. He literally had sand steam coming out of his ears.

"It's been a long time, my old friend. What is big news?"

The moon started to shine brighter on the ground. It showed a shadow with a straight nose and spiked up hair.

The four Guardians recognized that silhouette.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said in realization.

North patted his stomach. "Manny, what must we do?"

The ground shone a little brighter and a crystal rose from the ground and began to glow.

"Uh guys? You know what this means?" Tooth asked knowingly.

North looked at the crystal in awe. "He's choosing a new Guardian."

Bunny was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help."

Bunny was against it. "Since when do we need help?"

Tooth was excited. "I wonder who it's gonna be!" Sandy made a four leaf clover picture. "Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth guessed for him.

"Please not the Groundhog. Please not the Groundhog." Bunny begged silently.

The crystal started to form two figures. North, Tooth, and Sandy looked on in anticipation and excitement.

The first figure was in the shape of a teenage boy wearing a hoody covering his head with frost on the sweater, brown pants, barefoot, and holding a shepherds staff.

The second figure was in the shape of a teenage girl with an elbow length shirt with no shoulder covers on the shirt (think of it strapless with sleeves); a flowy skirt that goes to the knees, ballet flats with a strap wrapped around the ankles, and curled-almost wavy hair that reached to the end of her back.

North looked a little surprised with the choice. "Jack Frost. And Crystal Waters."

The fairies swooned and fainted at the sight of Jack. Bunny, however, was definitely not happy about this particular choice.

"Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine."

Tooth was also looking at Jack in a dreamy state, but she snapped out of it. "As long as he helps protect the children. Right?"

Bunny was still against it. "Jack Frost? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish . . ."

"Guardian." North finished looking at Jack in a way that shows he does not believe what Bunny said about him.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian. And who's this Crystal Waters? Never heard of her before."

Tooth suddenly remembered something. "Wait, did you say Crystal Waters?"

Bunny nodded. "Yeah, why? Do you know her?"

Tooth nodded. "Yes! She and her brother are very good friends of mine."

"She has a brother?"

"Yes. Wait, Man in Moon wants Crystal to be a Guardian?"

"Yes. Tooth, is something wrong with Crystal being a Guardian. I thought you said she was very responsible." North asked confused.

"No, no! Crystal is probably the most responsible person I know, besides her older brother. "

"Than what is problem?"

Tooth looked at North in shock. "North, don't you remember what happened to her and her brother over 300 years ago?"

North was confused for a moment, but his eyes widened in recognition. So did Sandy's. "So you mean?"

Tooth nodded. "Yes. She and Binx still guard that house."

Bunny was confused. "What? What house? What happened to Crystal and her brother?"

Tooth, North, and Sandy looked at Bunny in surprise. "Bunny, you really don't know what happened?"

Bunny shook his head.

"We'll tell you later." North said. Bunny crossed his arms and pouted.

"North, maybe we shouldn't get Crystal. She's very busy, and I know she would never leave her brother all alone to guard that house. And they certainly wouldn't leave it unattended."

"I know, I know. But if Manny says we need her, than it is obviously for a good reason."

"Well, I would happily go get her and bring her here. But as I said before, she wouldn't leave the place without protection."

North nodded in understanding. "Then take some of my yetis with you. They should provide enough protection to satisfy Crystal and Binx."

"That might just do it. I'll head over there right now and meet them there."

With that, she zoomed out where the moon was and flew to Salem, Massachusetts.

_Few hours__later_

Tooth arrived in front of the Sanderson at nighttime. As soon as she arrived, about four yetis arrived from portal.

The house still looked as creepy as Tooth remembered it. With the overgrown vines and dead plants surrounding it, and the creaky old gate, who wouldn't think it was scary.

Tooth flew up to meet the four yetis' eyes.

"Now remember, they're not used to company, so let's move in slowly. We don't want to scare them."

Tooth flew to the door, and turned the knob slowly. As it opened, Tooth peeked in, to see if she could find her friends.

"Hello?" Tooth called softly. "Crystal? Binx? Anyone home?"

With that, Tooth flew in slowly, taking in her surroundings, noticing how dark it is.

All of a sudden she heard something jump down and she heard a cat hiss loudly.

**And cliffhanger! Some of you might now what happens next, some may not. Sorry I did not use all of the dialogue, but I wanted to keep it moving and all. If you guys want me to put that dialogue in, just send me a message and I'll do it. Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I can! Feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not, but I do hope you like it! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hocus Pocus. Dreamworks and Disney own them.**

Chapter 2

_(Crystal/Evelyn's POV)_

Over 300 years have passed since Thackery and I have become immortal. Neither of us has aged a bit.

Thackery remained as a cat, obviously. I offered to look through the spell book to look for a spell to make him a human again, but Thackery practically scratched my eyes out at the very mention of using that book.

Yeah, I knew it was a dumb idea. Heck, I of all people should be against going anywhere near that book.

But I was worried about my big brother. I don't like the fact that he's not human anymore. I hated to see him suffer.

Thackery knew I had good intentions, but he knew better that nothing good comes from that book. But like I said it was just an offer and a thought.

I knew that Thackery would say no to it anyway, but it was just a suggestion.

I haven't changed at all since then. I still miss the look I used to have, but I have grown used to the new look I have now. It makes me different, in a good way, though. One of the things that have changed since then, besides my looks are my cloths.

Instead of my cornflower blue dress with sky blue lace at the collar and elbow sleeves, I changed it to a cerulean blue shoulder less elbow length sleeve shirt (strapless but with sleeves), an ocean blue skirt that goes to my knees and flows whenever I move, and blue tight ballet flats with a thin blue strap connected to the shoe wrapped around my ankles.

But the one thing that I haven't changed since then was my ring. It reminds me of where I come from, and I would never get rid of something that my beloved Jack gave me. It helps me feel closer to him.

I miss him so much . . .

"Evelyn. Evelyn! Are you listening?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? What? What'd you say, Thackery?"

Thackery sighed. "I asked you if you saw Emma again?"

"Oh, yes. I did. She was playing with her friends and Jamie today."

Thackery nodded while smiling. "Good. That's good to hear."

I guess I should explain who Emma is. She is this little girl who lives in Burgess. She used to live in Salem, but her family moved to Burgess. We have been watching her since she was born.

You're probably wondering why Thackery and I are so interested in this little girl.

Well, for starters, Emma's last name is Binx. And she looks like our little sister, Emily.

That's why we are very attached to her.

Our father had an older brother that lived in Virginia, and apparently he had kids. Mother and father didn't have any more kids after Thackery was cursed and Emily died. Not that I blame them. It was probably too painful to have any more kids. But at least the last name "Binx" didn't die out. I'm glad our family kept living on.

Emma looked more and more like Emily every day. But Emma was more cautious than Emily was.

"I wish that she can see me though." I said wistfully.

Thackery nodded, understanding. I knew he wanted to see her too.

"But, then again, no one has ever heard of "Crystal Waters", so I don't expect anyone to believe in me." I said as I absentmindedly gathered the water in the air to shape into a wavy water line.

I guess that's another thing that changed about me. Like my name, I can control water. I can do anything I want with it. I can even use it to heal.

I didn't know I had this ability until a few months later after Thackery and I changed. But I don't like to talk about when and how I discovered it. More painful memories.

"People will believe in you one day, Evelyn."

I smiled at him. "I don't care if people believe in me or not, Thackery. As long as you can see me, I don't need any other believers."

Thackery smiled back at me.

I looked around the Sanderson house we were currently occupying. It was night outside, and we keeping guard. We don't like living here. Why should we? Those hags sucked the life out of our baby sister in this place. It was a museum a few decades ago, but because of the little spooky pranks we pulled, people became too scared to come anywhere near this place. Good, that's how it's supposed to be. Less chance of a mortal or a virgin to come in. To make it more ominous, we let the plants outside die and the vines to continue growing around the house. And it became even dustier in here.

The town had a legend of the Sanderson sisters and this house. They told it to everyone, so it made them too scared to come. Most of the people here in Salem are very superstitious, so it gives us less to worry about. But you never know when an airhead virgin might pop in and light the candle as a joke. That is what worried us.

But as long as the place scared everyone, than that's fine.

As soon as I thought this, we heard the doorknob turning slowly.

Thackery and I jumped to our feet, instantly on guard.

Why was someone here? No one ever came here!

"Evelyn," Thackery whispered quickly, "Go hide. While I jump down, use your water to move through the air. Try to startle them."

I nodded at him and went to hide behind one of the wooden poles.

Thackery went to one of the wooden beams and was getting ready to jump.

After we got into our places, the door opened.

It was dark, so we couldn't see who it was. But then we heard her speak.

"Hello?" A soft voice called out, "Crystal? Binx? Anyone home?"

At that, Thackery jumped out his spot and hissed very loudly at the person who entered.

The voice screamed, startled. "Wait! Binx! Crystal! It's me, Tooth! You know the tooth fairy!"

As soon as she said that, I realized that her voice was familiar and recognized who it was.

"Wait, Thackery! It is Tooth!"

Thackery stopped hissing. "Oh, pardon me, Lady Tooth. I assumed you were someone else." Thackery said as he politely bowed his head.

"Oh, it's fine, Thackery. Somehow, I knew you two would react this way."

I floated down to the ground and walked to where the light switch was. Luckily for us, that still worked.

As soon as I turned them on, we could see everything clearly. I turned to Tooth and gave her a friendly smile.

"Sorry for startling you, Tooth. It was a false alarm. We thought you were someone else."

Tooth shook her head as she hovered over the ground. "No, it's alright. I knew you two weren't used to visitors, so I don't blame you for jumping out like that."

Thackery and I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that's true."

"It is very good to see you again, Lady Tooth. You've become lovelier since the last time I saw you." Thackery flirted with Tooth.

Thackery always did have a huge crush on Tooth since we first met her. And Tooth also returned that crush, but they never said anything. I wish they would. They'd make a cute couple.

Tooth blushed as she giggled. "Thank you. You always were a gentleman."

"Well of course he is. We were born over 300 years ago. The men during that time were always very polite." I playfully pointed out.

Tooth blushed again. And if Thackery didn't have fur, he would have blushed too.

"It's great to see you again, Tooth. How long has it been? 50 years?" I asked as I hugged her.

Tooth giggled as she hugged back. "Actually, yes, it has been. Sorry I couldn't have visited sooner."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I know how busy you are, so we don't mind."

"Yes. You are always welcome here, Lady Tooth."

"Thanks."

While it was great to see Tooth after so many years, I had a feeling there was more to this visit.

"Hey Tooth, I'm glad that you came to visit, but something tells me that you're not just here for a visit and to catch up with old friends. Am I right?"

Tooth looked a little sheepish, and I knew that I was right. "You're right. I'm not here for a visit."

"What is it, Tooth? Is something wrong?"

Tooth looked at me with a serious look in her eyes. "The Guardians and I need your help."

My eyes widened. "The Guardians? _My _help?"

Everyone in the make believe spirit world knew about them. And I knew that Tooth was one of them. But I didn't know why they would need _my_ help.

"Yes. We'll explain everything at the North Pole. Please come with me. You can bring Binx if you want."

I wanted to help, and I wanted to come, especially with how serious Tooth was being. The situation must be pretty bad. But Thackery and I couldn't possibly leave the house. At least unattended.

But it seemed Tooth already read my mind. "You can choose whether to help or not to. That's up to you. But you can at least come and hear about what's going on. I knew you and Thackery wouldn't leave here without somebody watching over this place, so North provided some yetis to guard the place while you and Binx are gone."

She motioned for four yetis to come in. They garbled a greeting in their language. At least I hope it was a greeting.

"Will this be enough to guard this house while you two are gone?"

I looked at Thackery and silently asked him if this would be enough. He nodded, obviously satisfied. I agreed as well.

"This will be just fine, Tooth. As long as they know not to touch the book or light the candle, we'll be fine."

Thackery and I quickly explained to the yetis about not touching the book, no lighting the candle, and scaring people away who try to get in the house. They understood. I may not have understood them, but they gave us some nods and a thumbs up, so I knew that they understood everything.

As soon as that was taken care of, we were ready to go.

I picked up Thackery and walked outside with Tooth.

"Okay, let's get going." Tooth said as she flew off.

I quickly flew up too, and the three of us started to make our way to the North Pole.

_Few hours later_

"It's freezing!" Thackery exclaimed as he got closer to me to get warm. But he soon regretted that decision when he felt that I was just as cold. "You're even colder!"

"Well of course I'm cold. Water can freeze too. And I control water so the cold doesn't affect me."

Tooth reached over to us. "Here Binx, I'll keep you warm."

With that, Thackery jumped into her arms, and almost instantly stopped shivering.

"Much better."

'I bet it is.' I thought to myself as I smirked.

Obviously we were getting closer to the North Pole. I could see North's home. As we came to the opening in the roof, Tooth motioned me to go down, and we both went in.

When we went inside I saw two people that I recognized. One tall man in red and a short man wearing what looked like golden sand. I knew immediately that they were North and Sandy.

"North! Sandy! Long time no see!" I called out as we landed in front of them.

"Crystal Waters! It has been a long time!" North gave me a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad you and Binx could come!"

"North! Can't! Breath!"

North let go of me instantly. "Haha! Sorry. Didn't know my own strength. Forgot how small you are."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you've definitely gotten stronger last time I saw you. Hey Sandy, how you been?"

Sandy gave a few signs, but they went too fast, but he gave me a thumbs up, so I took that as an 'I've been good.'

"So what's—", before I could finish my sentence, a hole opened in the floor and out jumped a giant rabbit, but it looked like a kangaroo to me.

"Frostbite's on his way." The rabbit that I recognized as the Easter Bunny. Then he noticed me. "So this is Crystal?"

"Yeah. Now can someone please tell me what's going on? And who's Frostbite?"

At that, a bright white light in a circle shape suddenly and I heard a man yelling from the glowing circle. I saw a dark shape coming through the portal. A red sack landed on the ground and I heard a loud grunt come from the bag.

A few elves went to open it, but backed away.

"There he is! Jack Frost!" North said in a welcoming way.

"Wow. You gotta be kidding me." A voice that sounded so familiar came from the sack.

I wasn't the only one who thought the voice was familiar. Thackery had the same expression that I had.

A teenage boy who seemed to be at least seventeen years old was pulled out of the bag. He had snow white hair, pale skin that was almost the same color as his hair, ice blue eyes, a blue sweater with frost, long tight brown pants, barefoot, and holding a shephards staff.

But even though he looked like that, I knew who he was.

Tears began to cloud my vision as I thought of him. I grabbed my left hand and began to touch my engagement ring. As I looked at him, I thought to myself, no matter how impossible it could be, but I couldn't deny that he was standing right in front of me.

As I brought my hands to my heart, I whispered out a name so softly that only Thackery could hear it. The name of the man who had died over three hundred years ago at a young age. The name of the man that I love.

"Jack . . ."

**And another cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter! what do you think of the Thackery and Tooth pairing? I figured that Binx deserved a little romance. Don't you think so? ** **I'll try to send in the next chapters as soon as i can! Feel free to review!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! You're probably gonna hate me for this because this is not a chapter, but I needed you're opinions on this. Now some of you have asked me if Jack should have some memories when he sees Crystal/Evelyn at North's workshop. I thought the same thing. So I thought that maybe after I post the next chapter, at the end of that chapter, I write in Jack's POV of when he first arrives and what he thinks when he sees her. I could probably do that in a few of the next chapters, to see if he starts to remember or not. What do you think? Good idea or bad idea? Let me know if some of you have some ideas, or suggestions to make it better. I hope you are enjoying this, and I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took so long. I had to do school! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Hocus Pocus. Dreamworks and Disney own them.**

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to, but he was right there.

I heard Thackery whisper softly to me. "It can't be possible. I thought you said he drowned centuries ago."

"I did. But we can't deny that he's right in front of us." I whispered back.

"Do you think he'll recognize us?" Thackery asked as we watched North introduce Jack to everyone.

"I don't know. We don't exactly look the same from back then."

"Then how did you know who it was? I didn't know it was you till I saw your ring."

I thought about it. How did I know it was Jack? It could be because I was with him all the time, or well, how could I not know?

He was my fiancé.

"Thackery, he _was _my fiancé. It would be wrong of me to forget what he looks like."

"True."

I saw North come over to us, leading Jack to us as well.

"And this is Crystal Waters and her older brother, Thackery Binx."

I offered my hand to Jack. "How do you do?"

Jack stared at it for a moment, but he smiled at me and gently shook my hand. "Hey, I'm Jack."

Jack then greeted my brother. "Hi . . . um . . . .?"

Thackery laughed at Jack. "You can call me 'Binx'. Everyone else, besides my sister, calls me that."

"Alright. 'Binx' it is. Nice to meet you." Jack laughed.

I smiled at Jack, but deep down, my heart was aching. He didn't remember us. Even if he didn't remember me, I thought Thackery's name would have reminded him of his old friend. Apparently not. But, even if he didn't remember us, just seeing him again, was enough for me. Especially now that he seems happier.

After I came back to life, I watched Jack every day, and I saw how sad and tortured he was. He visited my grave every day before he moved away. He would spend almost all day at my grave. And every time he went to my grave, he would cry, saying that it was his entire fault that I was gone.

It broke my heart hearing him say that, and seeing him so broken. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I wanted to hug him and reassure him that everything was alright. But every time I tried to comfort him, I just went through him.

Maybe it's better that he doesn't know who we really are. If he doesn't have his memories of his past, than that's probably for the best. No one needs such painful memories.

Thackery looked a little sad that he didn't remember us, but when he saw the serious look in my eyes, he probably thought the same thing I did.

It's for the best that Jack doesn't remember us.

No matter how painful it is . . .

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard North talk to Jack.

"Ha! On Naughty list? You hold the record." Jack looked proud at that. "But, no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said as he brushed the tattoo that said 'Naughty'.

"How come?" Jack asked as he looked at the others.

I walked up to Jack and faced the others as well. "Yeah, why are we here?"

"Why are you here? How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you two are Guardians!" North shouted excitedly.

All of a sudden we heard loud trumpets, and some yetis came in doing some tricks with fire tourches. Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the fire. Some little fairies came up to us and offered us snowflake necklaces, but we declined them. Some elves came up to Jack and offered him light blue elf shoes with bells on it, but Jack declined them as well.

North opened a large book and smiled at us. Tooth and Sandy looked excited. Bunny didn't look too happy. And Thackery looked confused and worried for us.

Jack scowled and raised his staff. Then he slammed it down on the ground and a cold breeze and frost that was shaped like a large snowflake formed on the ground. The breeze blew almost everyone away from us and the frost froze a few elves.

The Guardians looked at Jack in shock.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

North just laughed. "Of course you do! Music!" The music started again.

"No music! Please?" I quickly shouted. But I made a few elves holding instruments a little bit angry.

Jack hopped onto one of the work tables near the globe. "This is all flattering, but I'm not the guy you would want. You guys like things done on time. But I like to have fun and play in snow. Not exactly," Jack put finger quotations up, " 'Guardian' material."

Bunny hopped up, with a very smug look. "Told ya so."

I motioned for Thackery to jump up into my arms. I caught him as I held him close; I walked in front of North.

"North, this is very nice and all, but 'we'," I motioned to my brother, "Kinda have our hands full of protecting something that needs our complete attention 24/7."

Jack came over to me confused. "Wait, what are you protecting?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'protecting'. More like guarding." Thackery corrected.

"What is it?"

I looked down, feeling very uncomfortable with it. I really didn't like talking about it. Tooth saw how uncomfortable I was, so she flitted over to Jack.

"Crystal doesn't really like to talk about it. Maybe she can tell you later."

Jack looked as though he wanted to protest, but when he looked into my eyes, he realized that it must have been a very touchy subject. So he let it go. But I could tell that he would ask me again later.

Although, instead of looking away from me, like I thought he would, his eyes lingered on me for a while. He looked as though he was trying to figure me out. He started to lean in closer, probably to get a better look at me. His eyes scrunched together and looked deeper into my eyes. When he got closer, I felt my cheeks heat up to a light pink.

"Jack. Jack? Are you listening?" Tooth's voice called out.

Jack slowly turned his head away from me and faced the fluttering blue-green fairy.

Tooth came forward to both of us and gently pushed our shoulders to the globe. "Now Jack, I don't think you understand what we do," She gestured to the glittering lights on the globe, "Each light represents a child who believes in us."

"Whether they are good or bad, or naughty and nice, we make sure to keep them safe." North explained.

Thackery and I understood that perfectly, and we both nodded to let North know that we understood. But Jack just rolled his eyes and started to walk away, waving dismissively from what he said.

"All the more reason to pick someone else."

North looked frustrated. A look that fathers have when their kids don't listen to them. "You think we picked you? You were chosen! By Man in Moon. Both of you were." North said as he gestured to the moon half faded in the morning sky.

My eyes widened when he said that.

"Man in Moon chose _us_? But . . . why—" I asked, a little upset, but Jack cut me off.

"Why didn't he tell us himself?" Jack ran his long fingers through his white hair, frustrated. "After 300 years, _this _is his answer? To be locked away, and come up with new ways to bribe kids?"

Jack shook his head angrily and yelled to the moon. "That's _not _for me!" Jack turned to the others with an innocent face, "No offense though."

I leaned a little close to Jack and whispered to him. "It did sound a little offensive."

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny asked angrily. He hopped forward. "I think we dodged a bullet here. What does he know about bringing joy to kids?"

"Ever heard of a snow day?" Jack asked smugly. "Its no egg, but people like what I do."

"But none of them believes in you. Neither of you. What do you two even know about protecting them? We always protect them."

My eyes narrowed as he said this. Oh, he did not just say that to Thackery and I of all people.

I turned to face Bunny with a very cold glare. Tooth, Sandy, and North started to back away with a pitying look towards Bunny.

Tooth shook her head, facing the ground. "He shouldn't have said that."

"Poor Bunny. Has no idea what he got himself into." North commented. Sandy nodded in agreement.

I walked right up to Bunny to meet his green, startled eyes. "Look, no offense to you, but what do you know about protecting them? You just make sure they believe in you. We," I gestured to Thackery and myself, "Make sure they stay alive."

Bunny just smirked at me. "How? By staying in that drafty little house?"

My face ran red with anger and Thackery stood up from the desk he was on and hissed viciously at Bunny. "BY MAKING SURE THOSE HAGS DON'T COME BACK! If it weren't for my brother and I, there would be no children here at all!" I yelled at him in anger, with tears filling in my eyes.

I was close to punching him in the nose, but I felt cold arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me back from Bunny.

Tooth grabbed Thackery into her arms, to stop him from pouncing onto Bunny. "Bunny, that's enough."

I struggled to get out of whoever was holding me back, trying to hit Bunny for insulting us, but the arms just tightened.

A cold whisper went to my ear. "Calm down, Crystal."

I looked to my left and I saw Jack's face two inches to my face. I blushed, as I realized that he was the one holding me back.

Jack's eyes were at first looking very calm and concerned to me, but when he saw the tears in my eyes, his eyes turned to anger and his arms tightened as he looked to Bunny.

He pushed me behind him as he gripped his staff with one hand. "The Kangaroo's right."

"The- the what? What'd you call me? I'm not a Kangaroo, mate." Bunny said, insulted as he walked towards us.

"And all this time, I thought you were. So what are you?" Jack said as he got into Bunny's face.

Bunny leaned closer as he practically spat in Jack's face. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Jack backed away, almost holding back tears. He laughed a humorless laugh. "Yeah, well, at least I don't insult girls and make them cry." Jack said as he gestured to me.

Bunny was about to say another mean retort, when North stepped in and gave Bunny a look that said 'I think you've said enough.' Luckily, Bunny understood the message and hopped away, but not without giving us a glare.

Thackery saw that and hissed harshly at Bunny, but Tooth held him tighter so he wouldn't jump out.

North walked to Jack and held his shoulder. "Jack, come with me." North turned to Tooth and Sandy, "Keep Crystal company."

As North started to walk away, Jack leaned into me and whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and whisperered back. "I'm alright, thank you." Jack just smiled and walked away, following North.

As I watched them, I felt a familiar pain coming back. The pain of Jack not remembering me, and Bunny's words.

I felt a shoulder on my shoulder. I looked to my right side and saw Tooth smiling sadly at me and holding a handkerchief to me.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt tears on my face. I smiled back at Tooth and gratefully accepted the handkerchief.

I dabbed lightly at my eyes as I heard Tooth apologize softly. "I'm so sorry Crystal. I wish I stopped Bunny sooner."

I shook my head. "It's fine Tooth."

Tooth shook her head rapidly. "No, it's not. Bunny crossed the line! I'm going to him right now, and I'm going to straighten him out!" Tooth put Binx into Sandy's arms and started to fly to where Bunny went, and turned around to me quickly, her purple eyes flashing in anger. "No one talks like that to you and Binx, and gets away with it!" With that, she flew to where Bunny went.

Sandy and Thackery floated to where my head was and looked at me in concern.

I smiled softly. "I'm okay, Sandy. I'll be fine."

Sandy then made a figure of me meeting Jack for the first time and made a tear in front of the figure of me. He then made a question mark.

I smiled sadly. "You noticed that, huh?" Sandy nodded.

I turned to Thackery, who was still in Sandy's arms. "Maybe you'll feel better telling someone, Evelyn."

I glanced to my left hand where my ring was. "I guess it would be alright to tell someone the truth."

Sandy gestured for me to explain, so I took a breath, and got ready to explain. "I know who Jack really is." Sandy's eyes widened. "Or who he was. You see, my brother and I knew Jack from long before I became 'Crystal Waters'. The three of us were friends. And as we got older, Jack and I started to fall in love, and he was the one who proposed to me." Sandy's eyes widened even more as he pointed to my left ring finger. "Yes, Jack was the one who proposed. But that was taken away from me which I already told you about. Right?" Sandy nodded. "And I also told you how he died, right?" Sandy nodded again. "I thought he was dead all these centuries, but apparently I was wrong and he was made immortal like me. I was really happy to see him, but when I realized he didn't remember me . . ." I trailed off as I started to tear up again.

I quickly dabbed my eyes as Sandy waited patiently. Sandy then showed me a figure of me and Thackery talking to Jack and made an arrow to point to Jack's head.

I assumed it meant why my brother and I haven't told Jack about his memories.

"I don't want him to have painful memories. I've told you before on how he blamed himself for me being gone. I couldn't possibly remind him of those horrible times. No one should have such awful memories."

I held my left hand close to my chest as I smiled with no happiness. "I guess you could say I'm protecting him from the past."

"Evelyn, I know you're doing this to protect him, but what good can it do if it hurts you in the end? Jack wasn't the only one who suffered."

I was about to say something else, but I heard some fast fluttering coming from the left and I looked out the window and I saw a large blue-green fairy with light pink wings flying away. It was Tooth.

"Where's Lady Tooth going?"

Bunny hopped over to us and gestured for us to follow him.

I took Thackery into my arms and ran to follow the others. I arrived to a balcony where the others were and arrived just in time to hear Bunny say something to North.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be in Jack's POV when he arrives at the workshop. I'll update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 3 Jack's POV

**Here is the rewrite of my last chapter in Jack's POV! Sorry it took so long! I was busy with school and Thanksgiving! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! And hope you all had great Turkey's! Hope ****you all like this chapter! Thank you for being patient! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Hocus Pocus. Dreamworks and Disney own them.**

Chapter 3 

_(Jack's POV)_

All was dark as I flew through the air rapidly. I couldn't see well since I was shoved into this sack and sent who knows where.

But when I see that Kangaroo, I'm gonna freeze his ears together!

I landed on the floor with a loud thump. And it wasn't comfortable, believe me.

I started to hear voices from coming outside of the sack, so I reached my fingers to the top and slowly opened the top.

The first thing I saw were two elves with pointy ears and red outfits with large pointy hats. When they saw me, they quickly ran away.

I heard a loud and happy laugh. A familiar Russian voice happily welcomed me. "There he is! Jack Frost!"

I looked out and saw four familiar figures. A big jolly man with a long white beard wearing red and tattoos on his arms. A small man that looked like he was made out of golden sand. A woman who looked like she was a cross between a fairy and a hummingbird with blue-green feathers and light pink wings. And an annoying gray Kangaroo/rabbit scowling at me.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." I softly said as I looked around. I felt a big furry hand grab the back of my hoodie and pulled me out of the sack. He set me on my feet and handed me my shepherds staff.

"I hope the yetis treated you well." I heard North say.

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal." I said sarcastic.

North didn't seem to notice. "Good. That was my idea." He turned his hand to gesture to the Kangaroo. "You obviously know Bunny."

Bunny scowled at me, I gave a smug look back at him. "Obviously." I muttered.

"And the Tooth Fairy."

At that instant I saw Tooth fly up to me with violet eyes wide open with excitement.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you," She started to smile brightly. "And your teeth!"

I gave a confused look. " My what?"

She then shoved her tiny hands into my mouth and opened it. She started to look closely at my teeth.

"They really are as white as freshly fallen snow."

"And Sandy." I noticed that Sandy was asleep. North tried to wake him up. "Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!" Sandy instantly woke up and smiled brightly at me.

North then placed his large hand onto my back and led me to where the fireplace was where I saw two figures that where whispering to eachother.

One was a black cat with green eyes. And the other was a . . . . wow.

At first I was going to say 'girl', but I don't think I should call her that.

She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! She had long curly-wavy pale blue hair that fell to the end of her back. She had pale skin that seemed almost flawless. Although my skin is paler. Pale pink lips with a light shimmer. She had ocean blue eyes with long dark eyelashes. She wore a cerulean blue shoulderless top with elbow length sleeves, an ocean blue skirt that fell to her knees, and tight blue ballet flats with a thin strap wrapped around her ankles. She seemed about my age or a year younger than I was.

But even though I've never met her before, I couldn't help but feel like I knew her. But how can that be? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered someone like that. Right? **(Author's Thoughts: Oh you knew her alright.)**

North's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "And this is Crystal Waters and her older brother, Thackery Binx."

Again, I felt another feeling of deja vu. That name, 'Thackery Binx', sounded familiar. But where have I heard of it? At least I finally got her name. Wait, did North say that the cat was her older brother? Why is her brother a cat?

Crystal brought her right hand out and offered it to me. "How do you do?" Her soft, silvery voice greeted me politely.

I looked at her hand for a moment. Her hand seemed so small and delicate.

Geez, what's wrong with me? When have I acted so girly? **(Author's Thoughts: Hey, I'm a girl, it's supposed to be girly! Haha!)**

I smiled at her and shook her hand gently. "Hey, I'm Jack."

Then I turned to her brother, who was patiently sitting on the table near Crystal. "Hi . . . um . . . . ? I couldn't really say his first name. 'Thackery' is a hard name to say!

But the cat just laughed at me. "You can call me 'Binx'. Everyone else, besides my sister, calls me that."

I laughed back. "Alright. 'Binx' it is. Nice to meet you."

Man, just saying the name 'Binx' brings deja vu. I can't help but feel like I knew that name. Binx's voice sounded familiar. And so did Crystal's. Why am I feeling this way?

But back to the more important topic; why I am at the North Pole.

"So anyone want to tell me why I'm here?"

Sandy started to make some sand signs over his head to explain! But it wasn't really helping.

I swung my staff around and froze an elf carrying a plate of cookies. "I must've done something really bad to get you four together." I said as I walked to the globe. I turned around and gave a little smirk. "Am I on the Naughty List?" **(Fangirl scream)**

"Ha! On Naughty List? You hold the record." I gave a proud smile. Perfect, I thought to myself. "But, no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said as he brushed the tattoo that said 'Naughty'.

I smiled as I raised my eyebrow. "How come?"

I saw Crystal walk up to my side and looked at the Big Four. "Yeah, why are we here?"

"Why are you here? How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you two are Guardians!" North shouted with excitement.

Wait . . . what?

Trumpets began to blast out loudly, and a few large yetis were carrying fire lit torches. I grabbed Crystal's wrist to pull her away from the fire. Some of Tooth's fairies came up to us and offered us red and blue patterned snowflake necklaces, but we didn't want them so we turned them down. A few elves offered me some light blue elf shoes. But I shook my head no.

Tooth and Sandy looked at us in excitement, while Bunny just scowled at me. North smiled and opened a large book.

I started to feel frustrated at the situation, so I raised my staff and slammed the end to the ground. A cold wind blasted from the impact and created some frost on the ground.

Everyone, excluding Crystal and Binx, were looking at me in shock. But I could honestly care less if they were shocked.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

North seemed oblivious to my frustration and just laughed. "Of course you do! Music!" With that, the music started again.

Luckily, Crystal stepped in. "No music! Please!"

Thank goodness.

I hopped onto the desk near the globe as I tried to talk the Big Four out of the idea of having me as a Guardian. "This is all flattering, but I'm not the guy you would want. You like things done on time. But I like to have fun and play in the snow. Not exactly," I put up finger quotations, " 'Guardian' material."

Bunny looked smug as he heard this. "Told ya so."

Crystal walked up to North with Binx in her arms. "North, this is all very nice and all, but 'we'," she gestured to her brother, "Kinda have our hands full protecting something that needs our complete attention 24/7."

Protection for 24/7? What is she talking about?

I walked a little closer to her. "Wait, what are you protecting?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'protecting'. More like guarding." Binx corrected for me.

But it still didn't answer my question. "What is it?"

Crystal looked down at the ground. She appeared to be uncomfortable.

Tooth noticed too. She flew over to me. "Crystal doesn't really like to talk about it. Maybe she can tell you later."

I wanted to protest. I really wanted to know what was on Crystal's mind. Why did she seem so bothered about it? But I noticed that it also appeared to be a touchy subject. I decided to back off for now. But I'm going to ask her later.

Crystal probably expected me to look away, but I kept looking at her. She's a pretty complex girl. I can't figure her out. It really interests me. No, it fascinates me. I leaned in closer to get a better look at her. We were practically inches apart. Her deep blue eyes were like a vast ocean, going on for miles. I moved closer to her as if I was in a trance. As I was getting closer to her, she began to have a pretty light pink blush spread on her cheeks.

"Jack. Jack? Are you listening?" Tooth's voice called out, snapping me out of my reverie. I turned away slowly and looked at Tooth who was fluttering through the air.

Tooth came up to the two of us and directed us to the globe. "Now Jack, I don't think you understand what we do," She gestured to the lights on the globe, "Each light represents a child who believes in us."

North explained their job a little more too. "Whether they are good or bad, or naughty and nice, we make sure to keep them safe."

I understood their job perfectly. I want the kids to be safe too. But that doesn't mean that I'm the guy they would need.

"All the more reason to pick someone else."

North began to look frustrated with me. "You think we picked you? You were chosen! By Man in Moon. Both of you were." North gestured to the moon for emphasis.

I was shocked. Man in Moon? He chose the two of us to be Guardians?

Crystal looked upset. Looks like I wasn't the only one Man in Moon didn't talk to.

"Man in Moon chose _us_? But . . . why-" I cut Crystal off.

"Why didn't he tell us that himself?" I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "After 300 years, _this _is his answer? To be locked away, and come up with new ways to bribe kids?"

I shook my head angrily as I yelled to the moon. "That's _not_ for me!" I turned to the Big Four. "No offense though."

Crystal leaned into me and whispered. "It did sound a little offensive."

Bunny hopped forward with an insulted scowl. "How is that not offensive?" he turned to face the three guardians behind him, and said to them loudly, "I think we dodged a bullet here. What does he know about bringing joy to kids?"

He's joking, right?

"Ever heard of a snow day?" I said smugly. "It's no egg, but people like what I do."

"But none of them believes in you. Neither of you. What do you two even know about protecting them? We always protect them."

Why that self-centered . . ! I know kids can't see me, but he didn't need to rub it in! And what did Crystal ever did to him! Why would he bring her into this!

I saw Crystal give Bunny a cold glare. Yikes, if looks can kill . . . I would kinda pity Bunny. And apparently Tooth, Sandy, and North pitied him too because they started to back away from him. I also backed away too. Don't wanna be caught in the line of fire.

Tooth shook her head, facing the ground. "He shouldn't have said that."

"Poor Bunny. Has no idea what he got himself into." North said in pity. Sandy nodded in agreement.

Hmm . . . pretty, polite, smart, scary, and a temper. I find that _very _attractive. **(Author's Thoughts: Haha! I bet you do!)**

Crystal walked right up to Bunny to meet his, apparently, startled eyes. "Look, no offense to you, but what do you know about protecting them? We," She gestured to herself and her brother, "Make sure they stay alive."

I raised my eyebrows. Make sure they stay alive? What is she talking about?

But Bunny didn't seem phased and just smirked. "How? By staying in that drafty little house?"

What house?

Crystal's face turned red with anger and Binx stood up from a desk he was on and hissed viciously at Bunny. "BY MAKING SURE THOSE HAGS DON'T COME BACK! If it weren't for my brother and I, there would be no children here at all!" Her voice cracked at the end as she yelled at him.

What exactly _is _she guarding? Scratch that, apparently, it's a who. But what is so dangerous that can threaten the lives of children?

Now I'm definitely asking about her past later.

Except for now.

Crystal looked like she was about to punch Bunny's lights out, so I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her away from Bunny.

Tooth had the same idea because she had to grab Binx into her arms to stop him from pouncing on Bunny. "Bunny, that's enough."

Obviously there's something about these so called 'hags that these two have a big problem about.

Crystal struggled to get out of my arms, trying to hit Bunny for insulting herself and Binx. I tightened my arms around her waist to stop her struggles.

Leaning my head down to the left side of her face, I whispered to her softly. "Calm down, Crystal."

Apparently it worked, because she stopped struggling. But she didn't know it was me holding her. Because when she turned her head to the left, my face was about two inches away from hers. And she blushed as she saw that.

I was looking at her very calm and concerned for her at first, but that changed to anger instantly when I saw her trying to hold back the tears that were in her eyes. My arms tightened even more as I looked at Bunny.

That . . . cocky, arrogant, insensitive Kangaroo! How dare he make Crystal cry! Now I'm definitely freezing his ears together!

I pushed Crystal behind me and I gripped my staff tightly in my left hand. "The Kangaroo's right."

Bunny looked insulted as I said that. "The-the what? What'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate." He said as he stomped towards me.

I also got closer as I got in his face. "And all this time, I thought you were. So what are you?" I said harshly as a scowled at him.

Bunny leaned closer to me as he practically spat in my face. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Okay, that hurt. That hurt my pride.

I backed away as I felt tears in my eyes, as I was reminded of that oh so fun fact.

I laughed a humorless laugh. "Yeah, well, at least I don't insult girls and make them cry." I said as I gestured behind me to Crystal.

And that's a fact. I would never be like that to a girl. I may be a prankster, but I know when to be serious and come to a lady's defense. I'm a gentlemen after all. **(Author's Thoughts: What I would give for a gentlemen like Jack. Anyone who agrees, say 'Snowflakes' three times.)**

I saw that Bunny was about to say something stupid again. Probably about why people believe in him and not me. But North stepped in with a look directed at Bunny that clearly said 'I think you've said enough.' Bunny got the message and hopped away. But he gave a glare to both me and Crystal.

Okay not only am I freezing his ears together, but I'm also gonna freeze his big feet!

I wasn't the only one who saw his glare because I saw Binx hiss harshly at him, and that made Tooth hold Binx tighter.

North walked over to me and held my shoulder in a fatherly grip. "Jack, come with me." North turned to Tooth and Sandy, "Keep Crystal company."

As North walked away, I leaned into Crystal, and whispered to her softly in concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and whispered back. "I'm alright, thank you."

I smiled kindly at her and I walked away, following North.

North was waiting for me at a very long staircase, waiting patiently for me with a kind smile. "Come on, Jack."

I nodded politely at him and we walked up the stairs with him. I was still fuming about what Bunny said to Crystal.

"I can't believe Bunny would be so mean to Crystal. I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but he should have left her out of it! I mean, what did Crystal ever do to him?!"

North nodded in agreement. "Bunny went too far this time. The way that he talked to Crystal brought back some unwanted memories for both Crystal and Binx."

"So what was Crystal talking about back there? She said something about some hags and keeping kids alive. What did she mean by that? Is it true?"

North sighed heavily. "Yes, it is true. What she and her brother are guarding is keeping those children alive. She was right, if it weren't for Crystal and her brother, there really wouldn't be any children around."

"So when she said hags, than what did she mean by that? And by the way, why her brother a cat?" I asked, curious.

North shook his head. "It is not my place to tell you. Either Crystal or Binx should tell you."

But I wasn't giving up so easily. "No, I want to know what happened to them. Why did they get so defensive? What happened to them? Please North, you gotta tell me." north looked like he wanted to say something, but he was hesitating. "At least give me an idea of what happened. You don't have to tell me everything, just something. Anything, please?"

North stopped going up the stairs and turned to the left to look at me. He seemed to be considering the offer. After a few minutes of waiting, he gave a nod to me. "I suppose I could tell you a few things. You deserve to at least know a few things about them."

I nodded to North, letting him know that I was all ears.

North stared up towards the stairs, and he began to walk up the stairs again slowly, and I followed at the same pace. I listened very carefully as he told me about Crystal and Binx.

"Binx and Crystal did not have an easy life. Before they took on the forms they have now, they were pretty happy. But when they came to be the way they are now, they had a horrible time."

North stopped again and looked at me. "Did you know that Crystal had a ring on her left ring finger?" he asked as he raised his left and lifted his left finger.

My eyes widened. She . . . is she . . . . married? I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I heard that. Why didn't I notice that?! Oh great . . .

"She . . . she's married?" I asked weakly.

North just laughed softly and shook his head. "No, she's not married. It's an engagement ring."

I sighed with my head down. "Who's the lucky guy?"

North laughed again, but then became serious again. "No I mean she _was_ engaged. Not anymore. Her fiancé is dead. He has been for over 300 years."

I raised my head to face North again. "You mean she lived 300 hundred years ago?" Wait, dead? "Wait, if her fiancé is dead, then why did she keep the ring?"

"It's all she has left of him, and it reminds her of where she came from."

I nodded, understanding. North and I began to walk up the stairs again.

"He was also Binx's best friend. Crystal and her fiancé were to be married in winter, in January. Perfect time for wedding." North smiled as he said this, but his smile disappeared as soon as it came. "But one day, a day before All Hallows Eve, also known as Halloween, her fiancé's little sister was being lured to the forest by the hags that were enemies to where they lived, Crystal saw his sister going to the sister, so without hesitating, she ran straight towards his sister and rescued her. But while the act she performed was brave and noble, she paid for it with her life."

My eyes widened in shock. "She . . . died? How? Did she know it would happen?"

But I had a feeling deep inside my gut that she did. She didn't look like someone who would rush into things without knowing the consequences.

"Something tells me you already know the answer." And I nodded, to let him know I knew that she did know what she was doing. "How she died is something Crystal needs to tell herself." I wasn't satisfied with that answer, but I'll take what I can get. "Man in Moon saw the noble deed she did, so he gave her a second chance at life, and turned her into the spirit that controls water, thus her name being 'Crystal Waters'. She remembers her original name, but only allows Binx to call her by her original name."

I never knew that Crystal was so . . . selfless. It must have been a very hard thing to do at the time.

"On Halloween, another victim was lured to the forest and was successful. And it was Crystal and Binx's little sister. Crystal couldn't do anything, but Binx did. He went after his sister, but he was caught and attacked, and by the time he was able to do anything, it was too late. His sister was gone."

My eyes widened. "Did Man in Moon do anything? Was she brought back like Crystal?"

North shook his head. "Well did Man in Moon turn Binx into a cat?"

He shook his head no. "No, he didn't. But that is something that Crystal can tell you."

I sighed, but agreed. I didn't want to. If anything, it just made me more curious and have more questions.

"So since they lost their sister, they vowed they would protect the children. With their lives and make sure no harm ever came to them. Crystal can tell you more about what happened and what they are guarding later."

I nodded. "So how old are they?"

"Well, Binx was seventeen years old when he transformed. So if he wasn't a cat, he'd would look seventeen, he'd be around your age. And Crystal is sixteen."

"That's pretty young."

"Don't let that fool you. They are very mature, and they take on so much responsibility, and sacrifice so much. I think of them as if they are my own."

I nodded, understanding him. "So you are like their father?"

North nodded. "Sandy is like an uncle to them. And as of right now, they do not like Bunny very much. Not that I blame them." I nodded in agreement.

"Tooth thinks of Crystal as her little sister. But she's a little different with Binx."

"Why's that?"

North chuckled. "Well, Crystal, Sandy, and I know this little thing about them." Northas topped again, and looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then he motioned for me to lean in so he could whisper in my ear. And I did lean in.

"Tooth and Binx have huge crush on eachother."

I leaned back, my eyebrows raising in amusement. "Really?"

"Yeah, it is extremely obvious! But they haven't said a thing. They too shy. We are making bets on when and who will say they like eachother. I hope it's soon."

I chuckled in amusement. "Looks like Cupid came early."

North nodded. "So with Crystal and Binx guarding and keeping the children alive, I guess you could say that they are like unofficial Guardians. They are the most responsible people I know."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Than why did she say no, if she cared so much about children?"

"In a way, I knew that she would say no. If she wasn't guarding, than she probably would join. So she has a good reason. But I don't know why you don't want to be Guardian." north smiled as he walked up the last three steps into where they toys were being made.

My mouth dropped open. I should've known there would be a catch.

I quickly ran up to North until I was behind him. "Look, it's nothing personal, North. But what you all do, it's just not my thing."

A yeti came up to North with a clipboard with a pen. North signed it without looking at me. "Man in Moon says it is your thing."

I looked around in awe. There were toys everywhere! It was amazing! There's areas on why I like Christmas. Not just because of the toys, but because my snow business is very popular at that time of year.

North was walking quickly, but I was taking everything in. "North, slowdown. I have been trying to bust in hear for years, I want a good look."

"What do you mean, bust in?"

Whoops, wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that.

"Don't worry. Never got past the yetis." I turned around and saw a familiar yeti. "Oh hey Phil."

But Phil just gave me an 'I'm keeping my eye on you' look and punched his fist into his hand.

I looked at all the toys in wonder, but what surprised me was that the yetis were making the toys.

"I always thought the elves made the toys."

North smiled. "We just let them believe that."

We walked by a few elves that were experimenting with the Christmas lights. One elf was wearing them while the other was holding a plug. He plugged it in and the elf got electrocuted by the lights as they turned on.

North placed his hand around my shoulders and gave a smile to them. "Very nice. Keep up good work." he said to give them encouragement. With that,he led me away from them.

We walked by a yeti who was almost done painting a mountain of blue robots when North walked by. "I don't like it. Paint it red."

The yeti protested, but knew it was no use and he slammed his head to the table, exasperated.

North brought me to a room with double doors and opened them. He gestured for me to go in, and I did.

The room was cold, but it didn't bother me. There were ice blocks around the room and and little ice toy sculptures around.

It was amazing.

North brought a plate out with what looked like a cake. "Fruitcake?"

I shook my head no. North threw the cake away, and cracked his knuckles. "Now we get down to tacks of brass."

I narrowed my eyebrows together. "Tacks of . . ."

The doors suddenly closed and locked themselves. I turned around in surprise but when I turned to North, he gave me a tough faca that startled me and I backed up to the door.

"Who are you, Jack Frost?" he pointed his finger to the middle of my chest. "What is your center?"

"My center?" I asked confused.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside."

He gave me a nesting doll of himself and he explained how each layer shows what his personality is. The last layer was a baby. With big eyes. North explained how those eyes show that they can see wonder and magic. Which is what he does with Christmas. He said that wonder is what he put into the world, and that wonder is his center. Its what he puts in children and what makes him a Guardian.

"What is yours?"

I looked down, sad. "I don't know."

North just smiled and nodded. He placed his hands around my hand that was holding the tiny baby and closed my fingers around it.

I looked up and smiled at North.

All of a sudden I heard fluttering and I saw Tooth outside the window flying away fast.

Before I could ask North where she was going, I heard footsteps coming toward us.

I scowled when I saw Bunny, because I was still mad at him. Behind him, I saw Sandy and Crystal with Binx in her arms.

Bunny gave North a serious look.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

**Phew! Done with that chapter! I will do chapters like this for you so I hope you guys like it! And the part where Jack sees Crystal/Evelyn, play the music from the scene when aladdin sees jasmine at the marketplace. That music always popped up when I wrotit that part, so yeah. I promise I will update more during winter break! Hope you all liked this chapter! See you next time! Please review!**


	9. Author's Notes: Oneshot Ideas

**Hey everyone! I had a great idea for a few oneshots for Jack and Evelyn. Well I hope most of you have seen Princess Diaries 2. And we all know who plays Nicholas! So I was thinking maybe I could do Rise of the Guardians oneshot versions of those scenes in Princess Diaries 2. What do you think? Good idea? I could even include that really cute kitchen scene that they deleted. It's not connected to the story I am currently writing, it's just for fun. Let me know if you think it's a good idea! I'll update in the next chapter as soon as I can!**


End file.
